Sunlight
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: Sequel to Until We Meet Again. Nearly a year later and Itachi and Deidara have accepted a mission that is about to give them more than they ever expected...Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Until We Meet Again was going to be the only story I was going to write for this pairing but they are just so cute together and there are so few stories out there for them that I decided to do some more. This is going to be a rather fluffy two-shot that is actually designed to set up the scene for the _next_ two-shot I have in mind for them, which is going to be...less fluffy. Anyway, I wasn't too sure about this one. This was originally going to be just a oneshot of Itachi and Deidara going at it on a beach but it seems I couldn't resist giving it somewhat of a plot. No lemon in this chapter, just a few hints of lemony flavored goodness but there will be one in the next chapter so you were warned. Anyway, hope this isn't a complete fail...the next chapter should be out in a couple days...**

Sunlight

In a lot of ways, Itachi associated sunlight with freedom. It was warm and touched upon everything, expelling shadows and nightmares with ease. It reminded him of lazy summer days spent on a bench at a tea shop licking glaze from a stick of _dango_ off his fingers, of warm smiles and soft, golden mornings training. In it was his opinion of being completely free because it touched upon everything and could be harnessed by nothing.

Itachi had decided, a long time ago, that even if he could not know the lack of inhibitions as the sun could, he could still acknowledge the beauty of it even while ignoring the wish locked deep inside of his heart.

Freedom was a concept that he never had the privilege to encounter before.

First he had been pinned down by clan expectations, dictating his life ever since he was born and then later by a village he had given everything to only to have all his efforts to save it forgotten, turning him into a traitorous, murdering criminal. What hurt the most about that was no one could or would ever know about his sacrifice. As mature and as strong as he might have been, a thirteen year old should never have to carry the death of his entire family and the resulting exile on their shoulders. Yet he did. There had been times he wished he had been too weak to go through with it so that the blood would stain someone else's hands instead of his own. His love for his home, however, was too strong and even he could see what his family had become. Dangerous, a threat, something cancerous that needed to be cut away.

If he was to fulfill the destiny of hate that came with the Uchiha name then he would make sure that the burden was all his own to carry; that no one else would have to endure it.

Too bad he couldn't complete the job. Too bad he was too weak to draw his blade across his little brother's throat. But that story was not his to tell. It seemed _that _hate_, _Sasuke's hate, had been burned away by another blue eyed blond with a determination like he had never seen before; like he wished he had himself.

After that, his soul had been drowning in the river of blood spilled by his own hand and the ice in his heart had become so thick, he was sure, every morning when he awoke, it would have encased his skin, cold and hard. If there had been no armor, he would have gone insane. Even then, sometimes he wasn't so positive he wasn't. The black cloak adorned with red clouds weighed heavy on his shoulders for many long years, a constant reminder of why he couldn't go back and by then he'd been sure it was too late. There was no escape for him now. He was forever to be trapped in the web of hate conceived by an ancestor he couldn't free himself from and all the while, the heart he wished he had cut out a long time ago shriveled in his chest. Given enough time, he was beginning to forget what it felt like to love.

And then something changed.

Out of the legacy borne from hate and deception, he had been given a chance to see that he was not the only one to have fate crush him so cruelly; a chance to see it and perhaps be changed by it as well. After all, didn't he know all about broken hearts? His was just about nonexistent, given all the times it had been shattered. It is fair to say that perhaps life had not been very kind to him. He supposes this is why he was drawn to Deidara's pain in the first place.

There had been a time, long ago, when he had thought that life had been good to him. He loved his mother (despite the fact that she let his father rule over her) and adored his little brother. Itachi had always been one of the best ninja in his clan and in his quest for power, he had become ANBU captain by the age of thirteen (which was maybe where things started to go wrong). And he was in love. All in all, Itachi Uchiha had the perfect life. Unfortunately nothing that good could last forever.

With the great power that he had obtained, so did he gain a great and crushing responsibility. The Uchiha clan had become a loose cannon, hate once again rearing its ugly, deformed head. And he was the only one who could stop them before they tore the village apart. He had tried, tried other ways in hopes that bloodshed would not be necessary but his father, his uncles, his friends would not listen to his warnings. It was then he had to make the hardest choice of his life. He buried his heart and killed his family…

Sunlight blared down into his face and the dark haired shinobi paused for a moment, eyes fluttering closed to let the feel of the golden light warm his skin. There had been a time when he had not been worthy enough to enjoy the taste of such warmth. Despite how people viewed him, he wrapped the cloak of darkness around his shoulders not to make himself more intimidating but because didn't want anyone to see past the icy mask and notice all the jagged pieces of what was left of his soul. No one needed to see what the great Itachi Uchiha really was. Let them think he was a cold hearted murder. It was better than the truth; that he was weak and could do nothing but kill. He hid because it wouldn't do to have people notice how sick to his stomach he got every time someone else's blood spilled over his hands.

"Itachi! Hey!" a loud voice shook him from his dark musings, drawing his attention back to his traveling companion, whose bright blond hair was obscuring sharp features as the other man turned to regard the dark haired Uchiha from a little ways up the road. His own onyx eyes blinked as the sight washed away the lingering images of blood that tended to cling to the edges of his vision. An almost reluctant smile clung to his lips as the blond beckoned to him, features pinched slightly with concern, "Come on, un! Where did you just go?" Itachi shrugged off the clingy shadows and moved to join the other man, careful to keep his face devoid of anything that might have given him away. He wouldn't answer the man but Deidara was used to that by now. The dark haired man may have changed a great deal but he was still who he was.

Bright sapphire eyes regarded him with a sideways glance as they walked, dust licking at their ankles with each step. There had been a time when being in anyone's company for too long was unacceptable, his fondness for solitude keeping even people he had to work with very far away. It wasn't like he did it on purpose. He just wasn't and never had been comfortable in other people's company. Not since…

Then, one day, three and a half years ago, that change had occurred. He hadn't noticed it at the time, but it seems he had given a piece of himself away. Yet instead of losing it, rather something else had taken its place. He had shown his heart to someone and in return he realized that perhaps he hadn't lost it after all. There, that day at the edge of a lake hidden deep in a familiar forest, he had found that maybe being alone wasn't as great as it may seem. If he closed his eyes tight enough, he was sure he could see how bright the sunlight played upon the glassy water, how it turned the green leaves gold and how it shimmered upon tawny skin that had tasted of sorrow and honey.

One day, just a few snatched moments in time, he had begun to drag his heart back from the abyss.

The two years it had taken to find that again had felt like forever.

"Hey, man, where's your head at?" Deidara's voice broke through his thoughts once again and he spared the other man a glance. After a year and a half in the blonde's company, he had actually come to welcome the abrupt, brash manner the man possessed. Not that he would admit as much aloud, of course. But it was still there.

"Nowhere of consequence," he could hardly tell the man he was thinking about him. Itachi felt there was no need to divulge such information. Even so, he had to admire the determination Deidara had when it came to the Uchiha. He had never met someone so adamant to be with him, to find out what was going on under his normal stoic exterior. It was nice, that the blond even wanted to know. And he tried, he really did, to give in sometimes, let him in. It was hard, still, a force of habit that seemed near to impossible to break but if Deidara had decided he was worth it enough to try, then so would he.

The blond had surprised him, actually. The level of devotion and loyalty he had been offered was completely unforeseen. He knew that, on some level, they were attached to one another. They had been as soon as he had written that note in the dying light of the sun those many months ago and Deidara had found it in himself to hope. When Itachi had offered to help the other man to forget, just for a day, the love he had lost, he had thought his reasons had been completely unselfish (despite the fact that Deidara was drop dead gorgeous and the Uchiha had always thought so). Yet on closer examination, he had realized he too had been given solace, away from the overbearing loneliness that had plagued him since he was just little more than a child.

_Why_ he did it, he still wasn't sure. Perhaps the warm sunlight he had been basking in for hours in blissful solitude before the other man had showed up had something to do with it. Or maybe it _was_ because he'd been alone. The day, he recalled, seemed to have been softened around the edges, soothing his normally sharp edges. It could have been too that Deidara's hair had reminded him of sunlight. Of a surety, it had _something_ to do with the man. Itachi had known the blond for nearly a year by then but he had never really thought much about him before. The fear he had come across in those bright, azure eyes had mirrored so many others that he had not even thought twice about it.

And then that day…

To say he'd been surprised to see the other man stumble out of the bushes to the edge of the lake would have been an understatement. Deidara hadn't been seen or heard from by anyone in the organization since his partner had died and no one had really made an effort to get him back, either. Yet there he was, looking like death warmed over, kneeling at the water's edge and Itachi couldn't stop staring at the man. Sure, he had known that the blond and his former partner had formed another bond, something other than partnership but he had not realized, until that moment, Sasori had actually been his lover.

The broken sobs had rung out across the lake and he still flinched to remember them. They had grated on him, whose heart he had been sure was already gone, making him feel things he wished to never feel again. It was _that_ misery that he had responded to. He had wanted to ease it, to make it fade away and while he could not give Deidara back what the man had with his partner, he did the only other thing he could think of; give him a moment away from it, away from all that dark grief and shattering loss. And as he did, he got to see a side of the blond he hadn't even known existed. The man was beautiful.

Whatever it was that made him do it, he was grateful. He had been alone long enough.

"Do you know anything else about this job, un?" the blonde's hands were at ease at his sides, resting casually on the pouch at his hip and, like every time he thought about the other's man's hands, he gave an tiny, involuntary shiver. While the twin mouths set in the palms were deadly when facing off with an opponent, they served other purposes as well. Another shiver and he forced down a wave of heat as he remembered the other night when Deidara had taken Itachi in his mouth while rimming him at the same time, another tongue…Itachi scolded himself, forcing his brain to recall the question he had just been asked.

"A scroll needs to be transported from the Land of Tea to Suna. There has been a conflict and they are afraid of full out war. The treaty won't be drawn out until the end of the week so we have some time," Deidara worried his lip, as he was prone to do when he was thinking, loose hair blowing over his face again from an errant breeze. Itachi was glad to find that the blond no longer wore his hair up in that ridiculous tail at the top of his head any more. Usually it was kept down, as it was now, floating around and in front of his face but if not, it could be seen pulled back much like Itachi's own hair, a low tail at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, they should be worried. Suna could swallow them whole since the Tea country has no ninja of their own," Stupid, is what Itachi thought. The little peninsula off of the Fire Country needed to be careful who they pissed off because Konaha had a treaty with Suna that was nigh unbreakable. They wouldn't come to the Tea Country's aid should something happen. He just hummed his response though, feeling the air beginning to shift, the humidity rising. They had long ago left the Fire lands and were very near the capital of Tea, a port city pressed against the ocean. His hands twitched against the weapon pouch strapped around his thigh and decided to say something.

"I've never seen the ocean before," it was completely arbitrary, catching Deidara by surprise so that he stopped short in his tracks, staring wide eyed at the dark haired Uchiha. Itachi bit back a smile at the blank expression in his companion's face, deciding that sharing something like that was worth the reaction. The blond floundered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he was able to find his words again.

"But...but what about that time in the Wave country? That's a fucking island, un!" the dark haired man admired the passion with which the statement was made before shaking his head, taking a step towards the blond.

"No, we were not in the Wave Country then," it was true. The noble they had served as body guards for a while had been traveling, moving through several different countries before they had parted company, never once returning to the man's homeland. In truth, Itachi had never had an occasion to travel to the sea, his missions keeping him inland. It was an intriguing concept, though, having heard about it from other people during his travels. He could not imagine a body of water so large that it disappeared over the horizon nor that it was filled with salt but still he was not opposed to the idea. The way Deidara was looking at him made him feel like he was missing out, though.

"How could you never have seen the ocean before?" the man asked indignantly, bright eyes catching the light of the sun and blazing like cut gems. The dark haired man couldn't help but smile, shrugging slightly, much to Deidara's annoyance, "Well, since we're going to have time, un, we are spending an entire day on the beach. And no wiggling out of it either," a finger was held sternly in his face and he had the sudden urge to bite it. He didn't but the thought was there. Instead he just sketched a mocking bow, face expressionless.

"Anything you say, Deidara-sama," it was meant as a joke (yes, he did that now. It was rare, but it happened. He found that he liked the blonde's smile enough to lower himself to such behavior) but a moment later he was being shoved against a tree and pinned there by a hard body. Dark eyes blinked, startled and he found himself trapped in burning pools of blue fire that had darkened with an expression he had grown to know well over the past year and some. Desire. Itachi swallowed thickly, wondering what he had done that brought this on.

"Is that a promise, huh?" the blonde's face was very close, warm breath ghosting over his face and Itachi found himself leaning into the heat holding him in place, glad that they were the only travelers on that road at the moment. He loved when those slanted eyes dilated like that when they looked at him. It sparked the heat in his own body, even as his hands curled around the ones digging into his shoulders so his back scraped roughly against the craggy bark.

"If you'd like," he answered, pitching his voice low and the resulting flash of heat when those eyes watching him carefully darkened further made his breath catch. Already there was an insistent bulge pressed to his hip but he ignored it when the blond lunged the extra few inches to fuse their lips together. Itachi loved it when the other man kissed him like this. Long and hard, forcing his way into the Uchiha's mouth to dominate him, making the dark haired man feel it in every part of his body. The exotic slide of their tongues always weakened his knees and he was breathless when Deidara pulled away, staring at him for a long moment.

"Oh, I'd defiantly like, _Itachi-kun_," well, that version of his name had never turned him on before but for some reason, it did now. Yet before he could yank the other man back for another hard kiss, there was a fleeting brush of warm lips against his cheek and then the blond moved away, straightening his cropped shirt and casting the dark haired man a heavy-lidded glance. The smile he received was a little too innocent, "Well, then we should stop dallying. The less time we take, the more we can spend on the beach, un," that gaze blazed again as he tried to gather his wits once again, pushing away from the tree to follow Deidara. Of course, he was almost flattened by the next look he got, "I heard that beach sex is some of the best kind, un," and then Itachi was left staring at the blonde's back, barely hearing Deidara's laughter.

As he swiftly covered the distance between them once again, he was determined that while finding out what was so great about the sea, the blond would be repaid for that little tease. Really, he thought, smirking to himself as he walked, the man should know better by now…

Itachi wasn't sure what he had been expecting but what he saw surprised even him.

The landscape didn't change very much. It flattened out a bit, the rolling hills they had been walking through becoming flat sweeping plains. Trees and shrubbery became stunted, shorter and stockier than what he was used to seeing, many times growing in clusters, clumped together in the middle of wide, sweeping fields of green, lush grass. It was the smell, though, that caught him off guard. He noticed it at the same time Deidara stopped and took in a great, exaggerated breath, throwing out his arms on either side of him. The dark haired Uchiha wrinkled his nose against the suddenly abrasive scent as it stung his nose.

"Ah, smell that?" the heavy air seemed to muffle the content words and Itachi had to say that he really wished he didn't. It wasn't awful but it was strong, blocking out any other sent there might have been.

"Unfortunately," he responded with a frown, waiting for the blond to catch up with him. The other man's laugh was bright with a kind of constrained joy, something Itachi did not see very often and it warmed him just a little, like a ray of sunlight had somehow found its way inside of him, curling up like some purring feline around his heart.

"Oh, don't be like that. That smell just means we're getting close," He didn't wrinkle his nose again but he wanted to. It might not have been so offensive if it wasn't so strong. As it was, the smell settled in the back of his throat so that every time he swallowed, he could taste it. Instead of making a face, though, he just cast the other man a meaningful sideways glance, eyes dark in the golden light.

Much to his amusement, the blond kept sniffing the air like some over grown dog. He could see, if the man tilted his hands enough during a stride the little tongues lapping at his palms, like they were vainly trying to taste the air. The dark haired Uchiha knew there were no taste buds on those tongues but it still looked funny. Admittedly, the smell did seem to ease a bit as they walked, though he still couldn't pinpoint it. It was salty, as he expected and there was a definite hint of fish lingering in the air. But there was something more to it too and it was that unnamable element that made something loosen in his chest, fluttering with an anxious kind of excitement. The feeling was the kind like he had never felt before and it puzzled him. Maybe Deidara's little statement earlier about the beach sex had something to do with it but it wasn't like he couldn't throw the man down and take him right then if he wanted to (though such a break down in his control was highly improbably as the road had acquired more foot traffic the longer they walked). But the feeling wouldn't go away, resting anxiously in the cavity where his heart beat steadily.

The blond was humming cheerfully with his hands behind his head, eyes wide as they darted around to take in the scenery. The sound eased a little of the tension that locked the muscles in his shoulders. Itachi had never once found the man's humming to be distracting or an annoyance in any way. As a matter of fact, the deep baritone was rather pleasant to listen to, the husky tones rich and light. And it was always a new song that he sang, too, usually something he had picked up from the last village they stopped in. He had decided long ago it was one of the many he liked about the blond. Deidara must have known, too, even if the Uchiha never said anything because the dark haired man was positive the blond would not sing nearly as much if he thought Itachi indifferent.

Soon, the flat, lush fields began to break apart, wide expanses of marshy, briny water that sat in even, glassy pools in patches between the fields, so that the only thing that seemed to change was the colors; emerald green broke off into sapphire blue then back again. All the while, trees grew more scarce, only able to find footing on less boggy soil. The road they traveled snaked around the spots of water, sometimes widening, opening into small fishing communities that would block out the view for short stretches.

People in these countries always stared at visiting ninja as they had none of their own. They both, Itachi and Deidara, had taken to wearing their hitai-ite around their upper arms, the symbols and ragged slashes alike carefully filed away so the metal was smooth, announcing they had no allegiance to any particular village and also erasing their brand of who they were; S-class criminals. He didn't mind the stares, having gotten used to them when he was very young and he knew the blond secretly loved the attention, even when it wasn't always positive.

One such little town was located at the edge of a wide body of water that rippled softly in the gentle breeze and it was all he could do not to stop and stare. Small wooden boats bobbed on the surface, looking like they were alive. Surely this must be it, for it stretched out to his left, all the way to the horizon. It even ran across their path so that would have to take a wide arching bridge to get across. He was a little let down, as it was not as spectacular as he had been lead to believe. Then something warm brushed along the inside crease of his palm and he tore his gaze away to find Deidara regarding him with an amused expression.

"This isn't even close to the real thing, un. Don't worry. I assure you, you won't be disappointed," his bright, azure eyes sparkled mischievously and the dark haired man scoffed, squeezing the fingers still touching his hand discreetly before letting go.

"I'm not disappointed," he murmured softly as they started over the bridge, still unable to keep his eyes from the undulating water. It was as if it was alive, speaking in a soft voice that tugged at his consciousness but, despite how hard he tried to understand it, it refused to materialize into meaningful words. Deidara's eyes were still laughing at him as the man slipped his arms leisurely behind his head again, looking as if he had not a care in the world.

"Of course you aren't Uchiha," Itachi flung a half hearted glare at the man. The blond only called him that now when he was teasing, as it had only been used in hate before. The only other time Deidara used his family name was when he was furious about something. Thankfully, the blond didn't get like that often and it was never at Itachi. Those times, the dark haired man was just careful to stay out of the other man's way. While the Uchiha may have been formidable, Deidara was just downright scary when he was mad.

Any view of the water or surrounding landscape was swallowed up by the bustling city just at the other side of the bridge. He blinked at the abrupt change, the thick, salty scent and wide open space giving way to the usual closed and stuffy feeling off too many people living too close together. In many ways, this town was no different than any other city he had been to. The buildings were tall and old, their architecture unfamiliar and somewhat western, with tiny front yards and wide, shadowed porches where people often sat talking or watching the traffic going by on the streets. Deidara was still humming merrily to himself, though they were forced to walk closer together as the press of people had nearly tripled, leaving very little room for anyone to breathe, let alone walk.

Though, both shinobi were given a rather respectable distance, the stares not lessening. Those that didn't stare were visitors, people from other countries who had ninja from their own nations. It wasn't just the metal bands tied to their arms. It was the way they carried themselves, with an easy grace, each stride measured and holding a hint of just how dangerous they could be. Of course, the katana strapped to his back and jutting over his shoulder certainly didn't discourage the looks. He had wanted, when they first started traveling together, to keep the blade stashed in his belt for such a reason but Deidara had told him that he looked sexy with it like that and he'd left it.

A group of young woman decked out in their finest kimono ogled them openly, giggling behind their hands and Itachi had to refrain from rolling his eyes when the blond at his side gave a jaunty wave and leering grin back. It was even harder to retrain from smacking the man upside his golden head like he was itching to do, even when he knew the blond was only fooling around. The Uchiha had understood from the beginning he had no reason to worry about the other man's interests straying. Even so, his eye twitched as the high pitched giggles followed them until they turned a corner and the bright blue gaze flickered over to him so they could share in a secret smile. He was well aware if what they looked like; it was hard not to; his dark Uchiha genes next to the bright, golden good looks of his companion. It was almost a given that people would stare, even if they weren't ninja.

Residential buildings gave way to a bustling market that made him distinctly uncomfortable, especially when Deidara had to yell over the noise to ask him a question.

"Do you know where we are going, un?" he had a vague idea, as feudal cities (that is, cites that were home to the nation's feudal lord) usually branched out from the palace, of which was at the center of the town. But he shook his head anyway, hating the idea of getting lost here. The blond just soothed him with a fleeting touch before leaving him to go ask for directions from one of the stall owners. Dark, onyx eyes roamed the crowd, taking in all the different colors and nationalities grouped together in such a small space. All different languages rang out, filling the air just as thickly as the smells did, shouts and laughter mingling with incense and the overpowering scent of fish until his head was nearly reeling. His heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of a fellow ninja but the man was moving swiftly and with an entourage, leaving him unnoticed. Despite the fact they were no longer with the Akustki, they still avoided other shinobi that would recognize them.

At any rate, it was habit to take in everything, down to the last detail, always making sure there was no potential danger. He shifted, ignoring how the young man working the stall he was standing beside was eyeing him and nearly bit his lip when he noticed how friendly the stall owner had gotten with his blond, a big, meaty hand on the other shinboi's shoulder. Now completely distracted and nearly drawing blood as he continued to bite the inside of his lip, he took a second to steady the sudden unbalancing anger. Okay, he wasn't jealous. That would imply he didn't trust Deidara which he did. He just didn't like other people touching what belonged to him.

The blond must have noticed his stare because he casually shrugged the offending hand off, gesturing wildly with his hands and grinning all the while. The man must not have realized anything was amiss for he seemed cordial enough, pointing to some direction off to the right. It felt like forever until the blond was waving and slinking gracefully through the crowd to join his companion. Itachi kept his expression carefully schooled to nothing at all but he knew the other man caught the angry shadows shifting behind his eyes. The reassurance was in the subtle touch upon the outside of his thigh as the blond reiterated the directions he'd received.

Still feeling like he wanted to go back and separate that man's hand from his wrist, he used the movement of the crowd so that he was right up behind the blond, sliding his hand along the exposed mesh shirt that was the only thing that clothed the tan abdomen, visible thanks to the cropped shirt Deidara wore. As his fingers moved over the warm skin, he felt a little better, reestablishing possession over what was his. Sapphire of the brightest hues flickered to him over a shy smile, the man leaning into the touch in acknowledgement, the surging sea of humanity keeping the moment between them.

After a year and a half, no words were needed for them to understand each other, to comprehend the motivation between a glance or a touch. It made him strangely happy that he had done what he did that day at the lake; glad that he had let his mask slip just for those few precious hours. Just those few long moments, just that one single day and he had gained an entire lifetime…

* * *

By the time they reached the palace, the sun was low in the sky, most of their day eaten away with travel. The place was bigger than he expected, standing separate from the rest of the city by a low gate and wide, sweeping gardens. It was extravagant but it seemed, considering the low security, everything was peaceful. Well, it wouldn't be for very long if that treaty proposal wasn't delivered. Hence the reason they were there. The palace itself was situated on a tall rise, its light, rosy walls dyed red in the bloody light of the waning sun. He couldn't help but admire the structure's beauty, with its traditional style architecture done over in pale colors that seemed to suit those painted in the sky. The only thing that was really dark was the big, sweeping roofs with their dark red tiles that hung low over the building's walls.

The place itself sprawled magnificently, the chaos with which the wings had been constructed only adding to the splendor. Despite all of that, there was nothing defensible about it, besides its height advantage over the rest of the city, with the many wide windows not even having some kind of glass shielding. He supposed they had devised some fashion of protecting the interiors during a storm but other than that, it was a wide open invitation for anyone who wished to see it as one. This fact was what put him at ease. The people here valued their peace and would no doubt go through great lengths to see it maintained.

There were two guards at the main gate who seemed to have been expecting them as they gave the scroll Itachi presented that was their entry pass a perfunctory glance before waving them through. The Uchiha glanced at his companion but the blue eyes were lost among the wide, well-kept gardens on either side of the winding path leading up to the main doors.

"Huh," the blonde's voice seemed to fit in smoothly with the rosy lighting and softened surroundings as he broke the silence as soon as they stepped out of the guard's hearing range, "Pretty place they have here," and Itachi was not inclined to disagree. The little road was made of little round stones that were mostly white but would sometimes have rose or teal mixed in somewhere. It was shadowed under the biggest row of sakura trees he was sure he had ever seen and though most of the branches had shed their little pink flowers, giving way to dark green leaves, the air was still fragrant with their scent. It was the gardens that impressed him the most, neatly filled with all kinds of plants and flowers, many of the likes he had never even seen before. The patterns and colors were intriguing so that even while he was still instinctively diligently on guard for any possible threat, he found his gaze swinging back and forth, admiring the display.

It took him a moment to realize that Deidara was no longer walking beside him but had stopped and stepped a little ways into the garden, crouching down so he could admire one of the flowers closely. The dark haired man blinked at his companion, trying to figure out why the blond had stopped when one slender hand reached out and plucked one of the blossoms, holding it to his nose before he straightened again, returning to Itachi's side, all the while admiring the flower. The man remained silent as they resumed walking, sapphire eyes fixed on the dusky petals that were a deep crimson that darkened the further in it got so that the center of the flower almost looked black. It was unlike Deidara to be cryptic but the Uchiha was hesitant to break the silence, knowing that somewhere along the way, the blond would have to say something about his unusual behavior. Finally he pressed the blossom to his nose breathing in deep.

"It reminds me of your eyes," the man said softly, gaze remaining fixed on the flower he twirled between his fingers, taking Itachi by surprise. He knew how much the blond hated the _Sharingan_ and it was just about a written rule that they don't talk about it; which was why he was so taken back when Diedara brought it up. Dark eyes flickered to his companion, taking in the thoughtful features and how one long finger was stroking the velvety petals.

"Then why did you take it?" he asked, despite himself. It had never really bothered him that the blond had a problem with his _Kekkei Genkai_. It was part of who he was but it didn't define him; at least, not like it used to. He may still be an Uchiha with the blood traits to go along with the name but he was other things too. Deidara was one of the very few people that had made an effort to see past the name and the reputation and look at who he really was. For that, he was eternally grateful, and even if he didn't put it into words, he knew the blond understood.

They were nearly at the doors, wide, sweeping staircase that led to the entrance coming into view when the other man pulled his eyes away from the flower and gave Itachi a sideways glace. It was shy, a small smile curling at the corners of the full lips that were hidden from view for a moment as the blond swept the flower against them. The dark haired man understood the expression but not the reason for it, taking in the light flush that painted itself over the tan cheekbones enticingly. Deidara only got like that when he was thinking about saying something that might make the Uchiha close off or scoff, which he rarely did anymore. But that bright gaze fell to the flower again and it seemed the blond wanted to respond enough that he would risk his companion's annoyance.

"Well, because they're _your_ eyes, right?" and the blond twitched uncomfortably under the full blown scrutiny of the dark gaze. Why Deidara would get weird over something like that, Itachi would never know but the blond had a tendency of shying away from saying anything he might consider romantic. It was rather endearing, actually, and the dark haired man wished it didn't embarrass the blond so much because he rather liked it. Because they were so close to the doors and under the scrutiny of the guards, he just smiled at the blond, which earned him an even deeper blush.

Deidara surprised him then by reaching out as they began climbing the first of the stairs and holding his arm still so the blond could slide the stem of the dark red flower into his armband, the rich color bright against the dark hues of his clothing. The gesture was shocking and out of character, making his step falter and he stared at it, barely even paying attention to where he was walking, gaze taking in how the soft petals bounced slightly with each stride. When he glanced at his companion again, the blond had his head turned away, no doubt to hide his discomfort. Itachi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, wishing he could reach out and touch the blond. But they were being watched now and they needed to look the part. Suggestive physical contact was unprofessional.

"Thank you," he whispered as they reached the last step before turning his attention to the row of guards standing before the wide, double doors made of a light, carved wood. Their hands rested easily on the hilts of their swords, eyes distrustful. It was the same everywhere. Those that knew what the hitai-ite meant where always leery of ninja that did not have their allegiance clearly carved into the metal bands. Only one set of eyes flickered to the crimson flower he now wore proudly on his arm and he gave that guard a longer consideration than the others.

As suspicious as they might have been, they couldn't ignore the scroll written in their own employer's hand that requested their aid and grudgingly stepped aside, allowing both of them through. A set of dark eyes followed him, flickering from him to Deidara and he frowned. Curiosity was never a good thing.

A servant dressed in a plain yellowish kimono greeted them as soon as they stepped into the bright front hall, softly requesting that they follow her to meet with the Feudal Lord, at his request. He just nodded as Deidara seemed to be too distracted with the architecture of the palace to pay attention. Itachi had to admit, though, the place was quite spectacular. Everything was very open, the big windows facing towards both the front and the back letting in enough light that even with the onset of dusk, lights would not need to be lit until the sun actually disappeared from the sky. Everything was done in light, airy colors, walls stretching high on either side to disappear amid the exposed rafters above their heads. The walls themselves were made from rice paper and it was a nice mix of western styling and traditional. It was the view he caught out the windows as they walked, though, that really impressed him. The city lay stretched out before the palace but beyond it was this great, glittering expanse of…here he paused, pondering, unable to keep from staring. It looked like light, reaching out towards the horizon but he realized it was actually water, just colored with the burning fire of the setting sun.

"Cool, huh?" Deidara at his shoulder startled him and he glanced at the blond, realizing how wide his eyes were. The man laughed at his expression, amusement sparkling in his bright gaze and the sound attracted the notice of the dark haired servant. Deidara grinned at her, jerking his thumb in Itachi's direction, "Can you believe he's never see the ocean before, un?" which earned him a rather caustic glare from the dark haired Uchiha and making the girl walking in front of them giggle behind her hand. She regarded Itachi for a moment, her thoughts well hidden.

"Well, it is always an impressive sight, even for those of us who have lived under its influence our whole lives," her smile was only a little bit teasing before she focused her attention ahead of her again, letting the Uchiha strain for another glimpse or two of the shining stretch of sea. The blond just offered him a sideways grin that meant a promise for later and then they were turning a corner, the sight getting lost, much to his disappointment. He really hoped they would have time to explore the ocean some before they had to turn around and head back again. It seemed like a place that had many things to offer and he had always been curious as to what people found so appealing about it. Even from his quick glimpse, he was beginning to understand.

The girl led them through three more hallways that always ended in a sharp turn, her stocking-clad feet as silent as their own as he idly watched the dark flow of hair sway with each step. When they finally stopped at a door that looked like all the others, he was a bit surprised. He would have thought that the Lord's greeting hall would be a bit more…decorous. The servant bowed respectfully before pulling back the door and announcing them into the seemingly empty room, her soft voice echoing through the space. Deidara thanked her cheerfully as they entered the room, both of their gazes flickering around the big space.

It was a strange place, with light wooden floors and very little decoration yet the lamp that hung in the middle of the ceiling was extremely ornate, hung over with gold figures and brightly colored tassels. There was no furniture save for the big chair pushed all the way against the wall to their left, hung over with colorful silks, surrounded and nearly covered by many differently shaped pillows. Beside it was a stand that held an elegant tea pot and a cup that looked like it had been used then forgotten about. The far wall was nothing but a row of sliding paper doors that lead out onto a wooden balcony upon which he caught movement.

"Welcome," the voice threaded through the space, followed by the source of the movement he had seen, a very young man with dark hair and skin and the greenest eyes he was sure he had ever seen. Itachi managed not to blink in surprise at how young this country's Feudal leader was. It was quick thinking on his part to hide his reaction behind a shallow bow, pulling the blond with him when he realized Deidara had not masked his shock as well, "Please, there is no need for formalities. I get quite enough of that from my own people," The Uchiha straightened, assessing the young Lord that had stopped only a few feet from the doorway he had entered and was watching both shinobi calmly.

"As you wish," he replied blandly, keeping his face expressionless and he felt his companion shift restlessly at his side. The boy smiled slightly, tipping his head to the side to study them.

"I must thank you for replying so swiftly to my request. At this time it will take another day or two for the drafting of the treaty documents to be completed but you will be given quarters here and I will see to it that your stay is as comfortable as possible. I must admit, I have never been in the predicament of needing the service of ninja before," that bright gaze was keenly intelligent as it studied them, questions caught in their depths. Itachi marveled at this young man's intelligence, though he supposed he would have to be, to be the Feudal Lord at such a young age. He couldn't be older than sixteen and yet he looked like he belonged there, head held at an angle that screamed authority.

"Why is it that you contacted us and not shinobi with a specific allegiance, like from the Water country, un?" Deidara was usually their voice as he got along better with people than Itachi did, his brighter looks inspiring more trust. Not that he minded. The dark haired Uchiha like observing better, reading the people in whose employ they had found themselves in order to gauge the situation. He was inclined to like this boy; he was sharp and bright and seemed to be honest, though all politicians he had ever come across were well practiced at keeping things hidden.

"Ah, well, you see I have been put in an awkward situation. There has been a blood feud going on between two of this country's most prestigious families for generations and I would like it to be settled during my rein. Unfortunately, a few merchants from Suna had gotten involved and were killed for taking a side, along with the two ninja traveling with them for protection," Itachi blinked at this. They had not known the specifics before coming here, assuming there had been some kind of simple misunderstanding. But he knew that all shinobi nations were very protective of their ninja, especially if there was some kind of outside conflict involved. That would explain the importance of such a treaty, "As you can imagine, my country is not equipped for a conflict with a powerful nation such as the Land of Wind," his voice was melodic and the Uchiha studied him, the open expression in his face, in his wide, startling eyes. He didn't suspect a lie but there was something more there that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Undoubtedly, un. But then why us?" the reiteration of the question brought a rather attractive smile to the young Lord's face, another tilting of his dark head so that the long hair that was loosely held back by an adornment of pearls and long, thin rods off which dangled precious stones slid over his shoulder, hissing along the silk robes he wore.

"It would be rather imprudent of me to request such a favor from another country, as it would certainly be seen as kind of declaration of recruiting allies, would it not? I have been hearing of your reputations for nearly a year now. Never had a failed mission, regardless of its nature. Impressive, I must say," the news of a preceding reputation was rather startling. Itachi hadn't thought about that kind of thing when he had joined up with the blond. But it was true. As far as a team went, they worked flawlessly together, better than any he had ever been a part of, even during his time among the ranks of Konoha's ANBU. And never once had he ever botched a mission, Deidara or no. Only once…and then he didn't really consider that a mistake. Said blond seemed to perk up at the praise.

"Really, un? I had not realized," he felt the blue gaze on him and he glanced at his companion for a moment, realizing just how pleased the news seemed to make the blond. It almost made him smile. Almost. When his onyx gaze turned back to the green eyes Lord, the boy was watching them with a shrewd interest that made him suddenly uneasy, especially when he started walking towards them, steps making the soft fall of his elaborate outfit rustle faintly.

"You two are an anomaly, I am to understand. No loyalties to anyone, selling your skills to anyone who has a deep enough purse regardless of who they might be. I must admit that I am curious. Did you originate from somewhere or have you always been like this?" now the boy was standing only a few feet in front of them, green eyes regarding Itachi more than they did the blond, for which he was grateful. The searching looks they were both getting were rather unsettling.

"That information is not relevant to this mission and despite where we may have come from, what is important is that those places are no longer home," it was Itachi who spoke, deep voice reverberating throughout the wide space and it drew blue and green gazes alike. He remained impassive as the young Lord smiled, lips curling slyly before he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I suppose you're right. I can't help but be curious, as I have never met anyone quite like you before," the sharp gaze flickered over their weapon pouches, the katana still proudly strapped to his back and the faceless metal bands tied snugly around their arms. A dark, slender hand reached out and brushed over the cool silver on Itachi's arm, dark eyes watching on impassively as the blond at his side stiffened. The boy must have caught the action because he glanced at Deidara for a moment, considering, "So that is how it is," the comment was almost made to himself as he stepped back, earning the brunt of both shinobi's sharp gazes. They tried to make it a point that none of the people who employed them knew about their specific circumstances but no one had tried to touch either of them either. As a matter of fact, it had been a long time since he had met anyone quite like this boy. Biting the inside of his lip in order to maintain his icy mask, he lifted his chin, dark gaze hard as it met glittering jade.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us that is relevant to this mission?" the blond was uncharacteristically quiet by his side and he could guess the man was none too pleased the young Lord had ventured to lay a finger on the Uchiha. Itachi somewhat expected people to do such to his companion but _no_ one had _ever_ done so to him. The boy lifted one hand to card through the loose strands of his hair, eyes once again dropping to his armband and the flower still tucked into it.

"I believe that is all," another smile, this one a bit plastic for his taste and he wondered at what it might be hiding, "Again, I must thank you for taking on my request. You will be summoned once the draft has been completed. Until then, you will be given your own wing within the palace. Someone will show you the way," those words must have been some kind of cue, for the doors behind them slid open again and this time, when they bowed, they received no discouragement. He could feel the wide green gaze boring into his back as they retreated from the room.

It was the first time that someone had put him so on his guard that he had to consciously let himself feel the blond walking beside him to help ease the tension, taking comfort from the fact that he was not alone. Deidara seemed to be sharing his discomfort because the golden features were closed off, the full lips pulled down in a frown. Honestly, he would have been more worried if the boy's attention had focused more on the blond as he hated when other people tried to take liberties with the other man's open demeanor and bright good looks. Though he was a bit surprised at the kid's audacity to even approach the Uchiha.

One thing was for certain, though. Those sharp eyes had seen too much and had wanted to see even more.

* * *

The servant that guided them this time was different, an older man with deep red hair pulled back sharply off his face in a small tail, his robes holding a bit more decoration than the girl's had. He didn't speak to them at all, keeping his dark gaze in front of him in the darkening halls, not even venturing to peek at them in curiosity. There was an unfamiliar sensation of unease crawling under his skin that seemed to dissipate with every step he took from that room and he wondered at it, thinking about those knowing green eyes that seemed to try to pick them apart. He could understand curiosity but that had been something else.

After enough twists and turns to nearly get even Itachi lost, the man stopped at a door that was partially open, clear, reddish light spilling through the rooms beyond it. They were informed in a soft, formal voice that they had this entire wing to themselves and could come and go as they pleased. With that, the man turned and left, leaving them finally alone.

Deidara, let out a loud sigh as soon as he closed the door behind them, dropping his pack to the ground before he launched himself at the dark haired Uchiha, catching him slightly off balance. The slim arms wound around Itachi's neck as the blond leaned into his back, his face pressed into the crook of one pale shoulder, heedless of the sword strapped on his back. The younger man blinked at the sudden display even as he reached out to wrap his fingers around the hands clasped at his neck. The blond muttered something into his hair that he couldn't understand, making dark eyes roll in exasperation.

"I missed that," he said dryly, earning himself a breathy chuckle before the other man turned his head, warm breath ghosting over his pale neck and making him shiver at how close those full lips were to his ear.

"I said that kid scared the crap out of me, un. I didn't like the way he was looking at you," the arms wound around his shoulders tightened and he leaned back into the heat at his back, letting his tense muscles relax slightly. It was good to be able to touch his lover like this, to be touched like this and for a moment he let the complexity of such a feeling erase the slinking unease he had been feeling.

"Neither did I. I get the feeling we are here for more than to just ensure the safety of this document," there was a rumble of agreement against his back, the sharp nose burrowing against his skin and he felt the tingle of the touch throughout his body, forgetting ruthless emerald eyes in favor of the familiar heat radiating through him from the blond still draped over him, feeling it settle around his bones. A moment of silence stretched between them before the arms once again tightened, the hard chest rubbing against his shoulder blades so that the other man's lips could reach his neck. The sharp, biting suck against his skin made him gasp softly, the unexpected display of possessiveness from his partner making his blood heat. The action was meant to mark him and it was in a place that would not be missed, especially of someone is looking for it.

"Well, he can look all he wants, un, but you're already taken, Uchiha," the man hissed and he smiled as he fingered the flower still tucked into his hitai-ite. Who was he to disagree to such an adamant statement and he shot the blond a look as he was released, ignoring how cold it was without the added warmth pressed to his back.

"You aren't worried, are you?" he asked as they studied the room they were in, which seemed to be some kind of sitting room, with comfortable chairs and couches, thick rugs and wide windows that looked out over the city. He was disappointed to note that there was no view of the ocean here. The room led right into what seemed to be a spacious bathing room, of which he couldn't make out much from where he stood. At the other end of the sitting room were the sleeping quarters. To his surprise, there seemed to be only one room. Dazzling blue pinned him as Deidara moved his pack to one of the chairs while walking over to the windows.

"Well…wait, you didn't notice?" Itachi blinked at such a question, pausing in his own path to the bedroom, loosening the straps from the katana around his chest so he could pull the weapon free and prop it against the wall.

"Notice what?" he asked, wondering what the blond could have been going on about. Yet his question seemed to put the other man at ease, the broad shoulders lowering slightly as he laughed, running fingers through bright, golden hair.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, un. Our little Lord was frickin' adorable, man! And he couldn't stop staring at you," again he blinked, mouth opening in surprise just to close again, bewilderment showing on his face. He had known the kid was staring at him but he hadn't really thought much about his looks. He supposed in a way the boy was attractive but as his coal colored gaze took in the blond standing in the window, still looking at the Uchiha with amusement written all over his face, he didn't really care about that boy. There was no need for him to notice those kinds of things anyway. He just shrugged, moving to the bedroom and nearly falling over in shock at its monstrous size.

"No, I had not noticed," he answered, not really paying much attention to the conversation anymore in favor of taking in the room. There was a chuckle from the outer room, the blond mumbling something about an oblivious Uchiha and he couldn't help but smirk. Then he was back to staring, marveling at the extravagance. The bed was a platform under the wide windows, covered with silk draping and nearly swallowed by pillows that dripped embroidery and braided cord. From the ceiling hung more gauzy draping, every color used rich and surprisingly dark. There were two steps leading up to the platform made of a dark stone he had never seen before, the surface of it looking rough. The rest of the floor was a deep, dark wood and in the corners there was an abundance of unlit paper lamps, their colors and sizes varying and matching the rest of the room's beauty. There was a low stand with an ornate covering that looked like might hold incense and a tall, freestanding mirror in one of the corners reflecting the light coming in from the window. A sudden image of a certain blond sprawled out on the shimmering silks and pillows made his mouth go dry and he could definitely get used to use extravagance if he got to see that.

There was movement in the other room of said blond moving from the windows before there was a sudden excited whoop that meant Deidara must have taken a look at the bathroom.

"Holy crap, Itachi! You should see this bathroom, un!" the dark haired man smiled at the outburst, wondering if it was as spectacular as the bedroom was. The answer to that was probably yes.

"You should see the bedroom," he returned, voice carrying through the suite. There was the sound of running water and a loud laugh that told him the other man had heard his offhanded comment.

"Is that an invitation?" the light tenor was slightly muffled and the dark haired Uchiha grinned for the first time in a long while, turning away from the bedroom and leaning casually on the doorframe, looking across the main room to where the sound of the running water was coming from. The blond returned the expression in the bathroom doorway, eyes sparkling. Itachi feigned disgust.

"Perhaps not. I caught a whiff of you before, you stink," the blonde's jaw dropped, much to Itachi's amusement before Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, glowering.

"Well, un, I'm sorry to offend your delicate Uchiha sensibilities. I'll remember that for next time. And let me just inform you, Mr. Oh-high-and-mighty, you didn't smell all that great, either," and the blond wrinkled his nose just to prove his point. The dark haired man's grin widened, stepping away from the door he was currently leaning on and advancing on the other man. Blue eyes widened at his expression.

"Then we'll just have to do something about that," his voice was pitched low, the way the other man liked and he saw the sapphire gaze darken slightly, remaining pinned on him as he continued to close the distance between him and the blond.

"Oh? And what might that be, hmm?" here Itachi reached the doorway and he lifted one eyebrow at the other man, leaning in so they stood very close.

"A _bath_," he growled and was pleased when the blond seemed to catch what he wanted him to say next.

"I think that can be arranged, un," and his blood warmed the slightest bit when a slender hand reached out and pressed against his chest, impressing the blonde's next words, "_Only_ if I'm there to make sure you're doing it right, though," and Itachi breathed the smallest laugh as he drew the other man to him, pushing thick blond hair from the tawny skin to press a kiss behind one ear.

"Of course, Deidara-sama…"

* * *

Water dripped from his hand as he lazily watched blood-red petals twirl between his fingertips, absently admiring the soft, unexpected beauty of the flower Deidara had given him earlier.

The bathroom had been a rather pleasant surprise. It wasn't very big, shockingly enough, but it was spacious and done in white and gold marble. There were the normal bathroom necessities but it was the little extra things that lent the room its beauty. Like the large oval mirror over the sink with its shimmering golden edges and the freestanding tub that was larger than any he had ever seen, made out of beaten copper. Over the tub from the ceiling hung draperies much like those in the bedroom, their colors once again deep and rich. But what really caught his attention were the ceiling to floor windows cut into two of the four walls that led out onto a small private balcony. The best part was that from one such window could be seen the sea.

The sun had long since set and yet the wide expanse of the water still glittered faintly, from the light of the city or another source, he didn't know. Whatever it was, it transfixed him in its raw beauty.

"You know, un, he never asked our names and he didn't give us his," the words were pressed to his damp skin, warm breath making him realize that the water they were submerged in was beginning to cool. Bright yellow hair darkened to a warm bronze spread over his chest and shoulders as the other man pressed his face against Itachi's neck. The flower was the only thing that had really survived their rather violent undressing but he wasn't too concerned with the fate of their clothes as they were in desperate need of new ones by now anyway. No doubt if they asked they could request a set of kimono. Yet as of right now, clothes were the last thing on his mind. It was hard to form solid thoughts when his limbs were still buzzing pleasantly with the left over heat of an orgasm and his cock still buried in the tight heat of the blond straddling his lap. Somehow, he formed a reply, making himself concentrate on a conversation.

"I did notice that," his mumbled, eyes still hungrily on the glittering horizon even as he was hyper aware of Deidara pressed against him. It was moments like these that he forgot about the shadow of his past that constantly haunted him, forgot about the blood that stained his hands and was just allowed to be himself, allowed to show who he truly was without the fear of abandonment or pain. The line of small, round paper lamps strung across the ceiling rocked gently in the balmy, fragrant breeze wafting in through the open windows. A sigh hissed across the line of his neck and he grunted softly when the blond shifted his weight, not quite ready to leave that velvety heat.

"No doubt that was done on purpose," Itachi agreed with a soft hum, trailing blood red petals through lukewarm water, "I wonder what he's playing at, un," the soft tone drew his attention and he finally dropped his eyes to the blond head leaning against his shoulder.

"You think he's playing a game?" he mused aloud, thinking back on the meeting they had with the young Feudal Lord, those green eyes seeming to glow in his memory. Yet he wondered. Clearly, the boy wanted something beyond the aid of delivering a scroll. And he highly doubted, despite what Deidara had said, it had anything to do with himself and more to do with who he was; a powerful shinobi with no attachment to any place and nowhere he called home. Water shifted in easy ripples, the sound of it filling the quiet bathroom when the blond sat up, blue eyes studying the pale features of the man whose lap he still sat upon.

"Don't you? Otherwise, why wouldn't he give us his name? Or ask us ours, un? You have to admit, there's something more to this that we aren't seeing," tawny fingers swirled around the waving strands of black hair caught up in the bathwater and he watched them idly, thinking not for the first time that he really liked how his dark hair looked curled around that light golden color of his lover's skin.

"Indeed…" he paused, pursing his lips, "but I am inclined to think that it is not ill intent or with the wish to harm us," it was true. He had gotten no malicious vibes from the young man. More like an intense curiosity that would not be slacked no matter how many questions they were to answer. Deidara tipped his head to the side, long hair trailing through the water and over pale skin, something he did when he was thinking something over.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess…" then those blue eyes were studying the Uchiha's face, the expression in them darkening into something very familiar. A mischievous smile curled over those full lips as the blond leaned forward, arms coming up and around to drape casually around the younger man's shoulders, "So, before, you said something about the bedroom, un," he left it hanging, smile widening even as his lips parted when he felt the dark haired man's cock twitch to life while still inside the blonde's tight warmth. Itachi didn't smile but he lifted one eyebrow, suppressing the heat beginning to once again pool in his groin.

"Something, yes," his voice was always calm, a trait that often drove the other man mad but this time Deidara just smirked before he lifted himself off Itachi's lap, both of them gasping at the feeling of his erection pulling free of the blond. He watched as the lithe figure gracefully stepped over the rim of the tub, water running over the dips and curves of his muscles, leaving a puddle on the marble floors. Blue eyes were dark with desire as they regarded the Uchiha still reclining in the tub, well aware that the dark haired man was fully hard now from the show. Indeed, how could he not be while he eagerly watched clear drops follow the line of the blonde's body, the man's own cock stirring under the scrutiny of the onyx gaze.

"Maybe you'd like to show me what that something is, eh?" a little lift of those strong shoulders before the man was sweeping from the room, shooting him a sharp, meaningful look before he disappeared beyond the doorway, careless of the fact that he was still wet and completely naked. Itachi watched how the firm globes of the taught buttocks dipped with each step, catching how the flushed arousal bobbed in time with the blonde's steps. Well, when put like that…

The dark gaze just looked back out the window once before he was following the line of little puddles on the floor, evening air cool against his damp skin as he added to the trail of water that led to the bedroom. Then, as he rounded the corner, there was no more room for anything but the beautiful, golden haired man sprawled out among the thick pillows and silky cloths of the bed, body shimmering slightly in the soft lights of the lamps spread around the room. Nothing but the elegant line of his body, of the way he spread himself out, waiting for the younger man, of the small smile curled on those lips the Uchiha had grown to love so much.

The real thing, he decided, was better than what his imagination could ever come up with.

And in the blue, blue eyes that darkened with desire, there was his heart…

…_End part 1…_

_***sighs**_*** well, tell me what you all think because I'm still not sure about it._..=_=_**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so not quite how I expected it to turn out but, eh. This is really just a transition fic because the next one is where the real plot bunny is. Lots of fluff and a nice long, sweet lemon. Damn, these boys are too sexy haha. Anyway, its a cutesy piece and I tried my best. I'd like to give a shout out to BlueGloves. Nepal, huh? That's awesome, I just have to say. Thank you so much for your review! *hands you cookie* alas, I think that NejixSai was the only one I'm probably going to write. Unless, of course, there's another mob of plot bunnies and then we'll have to see what new madness they bring along with them. o.O Seriously, those creatures are evil and just need to stay the hell away from me for a while or they might find themselves hopping around without heads *glares and whips out a shot gun*. I'm working one _four _other stories, not including the three chapter stories I have going *dies* anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**

* * *

**

_I can finally see  
that you're right there beside me_

_I am not my own  
for I have been made new  
Please don't let me go  
I desperately need you..._

_-_Owl City "Meteor Shower" (the prettiest song I have ever heard and I collect pretty songs *swoons*)  
**

* * *

  
**

The Meaning of Freedom

Sunlight.

So much of it and it poured down over him like some blessing from a deity that lorded over the skies. It was so thick and so rich, he could feel it brushing over his skin as he walked, could taste it, so sweet, on his tongue. He wondered if such a thing had the ability to seep into his skin and mark him, brand him with some kind of symbol of possession because he was sure that the light was trying to make him its own.

A sharp laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and he glanced up, through the veil of dark hair the strong wind insisted it toss in front of his eyes no matter how he tried to tame it and he smiled as he watched Deidara rush away from an incoming wave, the foamy water hot on the blonde's heels. The blond hair was even brighter in the amazing light, thrown all about the other man's head like some wild halo. It would be a mess later; both of them were going to have to spend close to an hour working the tangles from their hair but it was worth it, seeing that.

They had been wandering around on the beach for nearly four hours already and he still felt a little in awe.

Of course, considering the view he had from their bathroom, he had expected something spectacular but the truth of it nearly stole his breath. It _did_ leave him speechless, the wide expanse of soft, golden sand, of the crashing turf that changed colors even as he watched, tipped with white foam. The shifting waters sounded like a hundred voices trying to be heard all at once but at the same time it was rhythmic, relaxing, hissing as it retreated from its most recent attempt to eat the land. All the while it glittered in the thick sunlight, writhing, moving, like it was alive.

Truly, he had never seen any place more beautiful than this, held in thrall of the sea's crashing, thunderous voice, of its ever changing moods, of its endless array of colors from a palette that he had not even known existed. Birds with loud, brash voices and bright colors wheeled overhead, swooping into the water, breeching the glittering surface to snag the fish that were lurking underneath. There was an assortment of strange little objects being washed up with each lapping wave that pinched when stepped on and glittering in all sorts of wonderful colors. Deidara had called them seashells and had found a whole pocketful before to bring back with them when they left.

One such object caught his eye, bigger than many of the others the blond had found and Itachi stooped to study it, half buried by the wet sand that shifted under his feet as he stooped. It had been the other man's idea for him to take his shoes off, claiming he hadn't lived until he felt what it was like to have the soft grains spilling over and between his toes. The Uchiha had wrinkled his nose at the notion but he'd done it anyway and he still marveled over the feeling. It was strangely satisfying, in a way he couldn't understand but the need for shoes had disappeared a long while ago. Now he dug his fingers into the sand dark from the water to pull free the shell.

The surface of it was rough, covered in rounded spikes of varying sizes, a light pink in color. He settled back onto his heels, studying his find with interest. When he turned it over, he found that the inside was smoother than glass and a deep, rich pink, the curve of it pulling his fingers deep into the damp recesses of the shell.

"Hey, you!" the shout caught his attention, recognizing the tone the blond was using and he suppressed a smile at the lack of name used. Deidara often did that, as he only used Itachi's first name when they were alone and while the beach was mostly empty, only a few people wandering along the golden sands, it was natural to fall back on what was comfortable, "The water's nice! Come for a swim!" The Uchiha just watched as a particularly enterprising wave overtook the blond, drenching him from the waist down and listened to the surprised shout. The shell was comfortable in his grip as he straightened, nearly choking on amusement when the other man shook his fist at the crashing waves before diving under the next one, disappearing in a flash of gold hair and dark pants.

For a moment he was glad for this small space in time, for this little gift of freedom that they had been given away from their normal lives. With the sun beating down on his dark head and his eyes glued on his lover surfacing once more, salty sea water running over the bare upper half of his body, he recalled that morning and the unexpected surprise it had held.

It seemed this would be the last day for a long while in which they would get to enjoy just being in each other's company.

* * *

-_That morning…-_

_The sun was already shining brightly when dark eyes the color of coal fluttered open, calmly taking in the unfamiliar surroundings through the slight film of sleep still clinging to his eyelashes. The light was warm and welcome as it filtered through the gauzy hangings that covered the bed, like a warm hand gently shaking him awake. It was still very early, the light a little grey in its newness but it was rare for him to wake this late after dawn. For a moment he searched the rich colors that surrounded him, looking a little brighter in the morning light. They had never before slept in such a rich setting before and he found himself unconsciously letting normally tense muscles relax, sinking into the warm embrace of the plush pillows and the body curled around his own. _

_Moving slowly, he tipped his head enough so he could see the calm face of his sleeping companion. Deidara never woke early unless there was a solid reason for it, claiming that time in bed was meant to be savored, sleeping or otherwise. The otherwise, Itachi was inclined to agree with but he had never seen the value of lingering after waking. But right at that moment, he just lay still, taking in the way the golden curves of the other man melded with his own, pressed along his side, long limbs pinning his own in place. He liked the way the deep colors of the bed looked against the blonde's bright hair that was spread out among the pillows, catching along the threads of embroidery and tassels. There had never been an instance that he doubted his decision of being with this man and it was moments like these that reminded him why. _

_Just then a servant slipped into the room, eyes on the floor, the only sound she made the soft whisper of her kimono. The new presence in the room brought the blond to full wakefulness instantly and the girl paused, arms full of what looked like clothing, when she realized she was under the considering gazes of two ninja. Of course, she may not have realized the danger she had been in when their muscles had tensed at the intrusion, as all she had seen was how they were both not wearing a stitch and were still tangled with one another. _

"_I'm sorry to wake you," her voice was soft, the same one from the girl that had lead them from the door the night before, her hair falling over to obscure her flushed features as she bowed gracefully. Itachi felt Deidara relax at his side, falling back into the pillows with a sigh, keeping his thigh in its place where he had wound it around the Uchiha's waist, "but I was directed to bring you new clothing and to request your presence with my Lord for breakfast," Frowning, he tracked her movements as she laid the bundle of clothes on the first step in front of the bed, her dark eyes still averted. Well, he supposed it could have been worse. At least the pillows and Deidara covered their more private places. _

"_Thank you," his voice sounded light a slice of midnight after her light, dulcet tones and he twitched when the men next to him stirred, groaning into the pillow his face was buried in. _

"_Ugh, it's too early to play that game, un," the words were muffled but it seemed the servant girl had heard them for she halted her retreat from the room and lifted her eyes to the bed, once more drawing Itachi's attention. _

"_I'm sorry, but he just wants to see you this morning," and she pointed to Itachi, gaze surprisingly direct for all her earlier shyness, "He asked that you come alone," this caught the blonde's attention, who was sitting up a second later, scowling darkly, bright hair falling wildly into his face. His unruly appearance made the dark haired girl giggle behind her hand, giving the Uchiha a moment to snatch a pillow so he could shove it in his lover's crotch before doing the same for himself. Deidara may not think so but modesty was important. _

"_Why only him, un?" the blond demanded, voice still a little rough with sleep and Itachi ignored the pout, following the blue gaze to watch the servant shrug, face once again serene if still a little flushed. _

"_He would not say. He just told me to relay his request," and then she was gone, leaving the two shinobi to themselves. Deidara was growling softly to himself, unconsciously picking at the pillow that was the only thing covering him. The dark haired man ignored it, slipping from the bed to investigate the clothes, wondering how it was known that they would need new ones. _

"_Huh," the sound was more of a grunt and dark eyes flickered up while he pulled on the dark, loose pants that have been provided, seeing how the sapphire gaze was caught among the draperies, narrowed with annoyance. It was an expression that the Uchiha didn't often see on his companion's face, the way the handsome features darkened, knowing the look to be jealousy. It made him feel inexplicably warm, knowing the man would feel such for him, "I don't like it. Why can't he talk to both of us, un? I mean, I may not be as smart as you but at least I'm willing to _talk_! I'm not some chilly ice berg that has no business being around people," the summery of his traits made Itachi pause, hearing frustration in the husky tenor and he pulled the light blue shirt over his head, settling the long, loose sleeves before stepping in front of the blond, forcing the man to look up into the Uchiha's face._

"_Is that what you think of me?" he asked, already knowing the answer but hoping to ease the blonde's shadowy expression. The blue eyes glared up at him, slender arms crossed over his chest before they turned away._

"_Not me but other people do, un," Itachi had to bite back a smile as he reached out and drew his fingers over the curve of one sharp cheekbone, running them through bright strands of the softest gold before stepping away. _

"_Perhaps that's why he wants to talk to me, then," he made to walk out the door before pausing, almost smiling at the disgruntled expression the blond still wore as he watched the Uchiha walk away, "Don't make that face, Deidara. He invited me for breakfast and a talk and that is what it will remain. I'll be back in a bit," it was satisfying to see those worried shadows lift from the bright gaze, even just a little. _

_Itachi was fastening the pouch around his thigh that held his kunai and reaching for his katana that he never went anywhere without when he heard the blond grumble darkly from the other room,_

"_Yeah, un, but now what am _I _going to have for breakfast?" and the thought of the lovely pout that was no doubt gracing those full lips had him grinning as he stepped out into the main hall of the palace. _

_Despite the many turns they had made the night before, he found his way back to the big hall easily enough, ignoring the bewildered and most often wary stares he received from the servants as he went. He had forgotten to tame his dark hair but he supposed that didn't matter as he was well acquainted with how quickly gossip spread in places such as this having experienced it when he was younger. The whole palace probably knew by now that the two ninja that had arrived the night before were lovers. Or maybe it was already known, as the room they been given had only one bed. Curious that. _

_He remembered to bow respectfully upon entering the hall when the light, familiar voice bid him entrance after he announced his presence. It was stiff and formal, completely disregarding that the young Lord had asked he not do such the night before and when he straightened, the green eyes were watching him amusedly from the middle of the room. A small, low table had been brought into the room and surrounded by big, thick pillows meant for lounging. Upon the table were all sorts of food, from fruits and breads to fish and salads, all of it looking delicious and easy to the eye. He was greeted with a nod of a dark head and an appraising glance that made him think on how Deidara seemed to think this young man was interested in the Uchiha for…other reasons._

"_You look quite good in blue. You should wear it more often, Uchiha-san," the dark haired man jerked, nose flaring in surprise. He wouldn't gape but it was hard to keep such a violent reaction hidden. The green eyes seemed to notice and they glittered in amusement even as his own dark gaze flattened, turning into a deadly glare._

"_How do you know my name?" he growled, losing the pretense of icy calm. He and Deidara had never once given their real names to an employer so while their reputations may have preceded them, there should not be any names attached. And yet, somehow, this young Lord knew his. Those sharp jade eyes that seemed to see everything narrowed as the boy smiled, sweeping his hand out to indicate the table at which he sat, a clear invitation for the dark haired shinobi. _

"_Please, do sit down. You can relax, I mean you and your…partner no harm," Itachi didn't like the way the boy paused at the word partner yet he really had little choice but to do as was requested. His posture was stiff and face expressionless as he finally folded himself onto the soft cushions, those green eyes always on him from across the table that seemed much too small for his liking. Maybe he had been right when he had said he'd seen no malice in that sly smile but there was something there and he wasn't sure he liked it. Once he was settled, keeping his katana at his hip, he met the bright gaze, not even looking at the food in front of him. _

"_I would know how it is that you know my name," he started, hating the underhanded feeling of being at a disadvantage. The young Lord smiled slowly around the apple he had just taken a bite from, eyes never once flinching away from the Uchiha's icy gaze._

"_Ah, you are not one to mice words, are you?" there was a twinge of regret in the boy's voice, as if he had hoped for lighter conversation before the real reason he had called Itachi there was discussed. Though, he must have known his audience and Itachi was never one to waste a breath, "Very well, I shall tell you but I ask something of you in return," the dark haired ninja remained impassive, thinking in a flash of annoyance that he had already given something to this young monarch unwittingly. Gritting his teeth, he accepted with a gesture for the younger man to continue and was rewarded with a fleeting smile that did not quite manage to crack the ice in the jade colored eyes, " I have a proposal for you that I would like for you and your blond companion to think over," well, this was not at all what Itachi was expecting but it didn't seem like such a terrible request._

"_Very well," the deep voice held nothing in it, nothing that would give him away, wondering if he should be hesitating. The way that little smile seemed so satisfied, he almost wished he had. _

"_When I first thought of hiring you, I had not realized that you were once a member of the infamous Akuski," here Itachi jerked, fingers tightening against the material of his pants, hating the unexpected reminder of his shadowed past. It was his only reaction but some of those shadows must have showed in his eyes, because the younger man tipped his head, a thoughtful look entering his sharp gaze, "Oh, yes, even here we were well aware of the organization's movements. You were a very real threat to every country, not just those with shinobi because you were unpredictable," again the older man clenched his fists, but if it was seen, this time there was no acknowledgement, "Anyway, some time more than three years ago two of their more well known and prestigious members just up and disappeared. Imagine my surprise when I heard a rumor of who you and Deidara really were," If Itachi had been bothered by having his own name spoken, it was nothing to the burning anger of hearing his lover's, especially from this little upstart who thought he was all knowing but really knew nothing at all._

"_You cannot believe every rumor," he said stiffly and this is where that sly smile curled at the corner of the young man's lips who had used the pause to continue eating his breakfast, using elegant fingers rather than the chop sticks laid out for him. The dark head tilted, long hair that was set loose that morning, only a string of pearls curling through the black strands brushing over his shoulders._

"_Of course not, which is why I made sure to become well acquainted with your abilities before you ever set foot here. Deidara, the famous bomber who uses his art to create his blasts and you, Itachi Uchiha, Sharingan user," and widening of that smile, like a predator that knows it had honed in on its prey's weakness, "Am I correct?" Those jade eyes glimmered as the boy chewed innocently, seeming to be very confident despite the fact he had a very pissed off, very dangerous ninja sitting across the table he sat at. _

"_You are," Itachi's voice was sharp. He knew when he was caught and while he might be a missing nin and a S-class criminal, this boy wanted something from him, which made him that much less of a threat. The bright gaze seemed to light up as the younger man sat forward, suddenly excited._

"_Would it be rude of me to ask to see it?" the boyish anticipation in his voice was a drastic change from the cool, calculating person he had been a moment before and Itachi was taken by surprise. But then it shouldn't have been so surprising as the young monarch probably had next to no experience with shinobi and had probably grown up with just tales to listen to. With a resigned sigh, the dark haired ninja coaxed a small flow of familiar chakra to build behind his eyes, their onyx depths bleeding out into a crimson, three-pronged wheel. The color was bright in the shadows of the room but instead of fear, the boy blinked then grinned, eyes lighting up._

"_How do you do that?" he breathed, not even flinching at the power in the gaze that was fixed on his own. Itachi wondered if it was bravery, naivety or something else that kept the jade eyes from shying away. Perhaps the kid just didn't realize the gravity of it. Whatever it was had him sighing silently again, some of the tension releasing from his shoulders as he let the prickling heat of chakra die away, eyes fading back to black. _

"_It's a blood trait, passed down through my family. You know about me but you didn't know that?" he asked, voice holding a hint of inflection this time because this boy seemed to know quite a bit more than Itachi would have liked. The slender shoulders shrugged easily as he seemed not the least bit put off by the question. _

"_Well, there's no way of knowing everything if I don't ask the questions, right?" and then the younger man gave him a bright grin that had the dark haired shinobi glimpsing perhaps just a little of what Deidara had meant about the boy being good looking. Itachi conceded the comment with a small tilt of his head, deciding that as shrewd as this young Feudal lord may come across at first, he was still nothing more than a teenager. A curious one at that. When the smile faded, though, the bright green gaze was still sharp even as dark, slender fingers controlled a pair of slim chopsticks over his plate, "And now I have a request. I am well aware that you have no place that you call home, that you move from place to place as the missions you acquire dictate. That is, I am guessing, because of who you are. You can't because you're afraid you'll be found by the wrong people, correct?" Itachi didn't even grace that question with a nod, keeping his gaze level but he hated the stark ache those words produced. He had a home once and every day he wished he could go back. But he was who he was and he did what he did and he had just started to accept it, "Then how would you feel if I were to offer you a place here, in my country?" he blinked then blinked again. Shock fizzed like electricity through his veins and all he could think was, 'is this some kind of joke?' the resulting pause was heavy, filled with doubt and a burning bubble of hope that he wanted to deny even existed. _

"_Perhaps I misheard—" but a slender hand cut him off as did the expression swirling in the eyes that had finally looked away, shifting their attention to the view out the wide doors behind the dark haired ninja._

"_You did not. I am offering you a place to come back to, if you so wish and in return, I ask to obtain your services exclusively. You will be at my disposal should I need your particular skills. This how it is done, correct, with your particular leader?" he was only able to nod, head spinning at the sudden change of events. Of all the things he had come in here expecting, this was not one of them. And the part that was confusing him the most was his reaction to it. It sounded so _good_, the prospect a welcoming breath of air in the tiring cycle their lives had become. But the boy wasn't done yet, apparently taking Itachi's silence as a negative reaction, "Of course, you will be under my protection and I will work to see that your names are erased from the bingo book. You and your partner will be free to move about as you wish," this time his bewilderment must have shown on his face because the boy smiled again, a kind like he had not yet seen, the corners of his full lips easing gently, "I do not need to hear your answer now. I expect you wish to talk it over with your partner. Think on it as long as you need, I just hope that I have made an appealing enough offer," the kid really had no idea just how quite appealing it did sound. If it was just him alone, he would have accepted already but he could not speak for Deidara, though he had a good idea the blond would be on the same page. They were both getting tired of the constant traveling, of not knowing if they would find a safe place to sleep at night. And he had served under harsher masters than this boy could ever be. _

"_I will think on it," he conceded finally, breaking the silence with a nod and he had to admit, he liked the way those green eyes eased, just for a moment. If this young man could cling to his humanity unlike most men in positions of such power, then he had the potential for greatness. The dark head nodded calmly but he could see the glimmer of excitement in those bright eyes, making him wonder just what this boy had planned should they accept. _

"_Thank you. That is all I ask," and Itachi felt something in his chest constrict. He might be sharp but he would be kind._

"_Is that all?" he asked, mind still jumbled. He didn't like feeling like his feet had been kicked out from underneath him, so he was unsteady, grasping for balance. There was a lot for him to think of, a lot of things to be discussed and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to find his way back to that room full of sunlight and pillows to bask in Deidara's warm presence. He was on his feet and half way across the room before the younger man even stopped nodding but was brought up short when the dark haired Lord called out, "My name is Katsura, by the way," the green eyes were smiling when he turned back to look at the boy, "Yuu Katsura," and Itachi decided there was something in that smile that he liked as he bowed before turning away. _

_When he returned to their room, Deidara was curled up on one of the couches in the main sitting room, wearing nothing but a robe and the sight of him, blond hair in disarray while sucking honey from a spoon as he glanced up from his breakfast eased the knot of anxious tension that had knotted in Itachi's stomach. The smile that greeted him was beautiful._

"_I'm back," he said softly, dropping his katana to the floor with a clatter and slipping onto the couch to draw his lover into his arms, breathing in the familiar smell of sunlight. The blond eyed him warily as he reached down to dip the spoon back in the pot of honey on the tray that was still almost nearly full of food. _

"_Welcome back," the other man responded, scowling when some of the honey dripped from the spoon and onto his wrist, "What happened, un, that you're acting so weird?" Itachi sighed, avoiding the bright inquisitive gaze and just caught the other man's wrist, licking the trail of sticky sweetness from the tan skin. _

"_I'll tell you later," he murmured, and set about pouring more honey on the blond so he could lick it all away. In that moment, all the doubts and hopes that had arisen from that morning were swept away. This, right here, was his home and no matter where they might be, as long as he was by Deidara's side that was perfectly fine.

* * *

_

Clear, salty water dripped down honey colored skin, drying in the intensity of the sunlight as the blond ninja gracelessly flopped onto the sand next to the Uchiha, his grunt sounding satisfied and careless. It may have been late in the year but even as the sun was about to slide away behind the horizon, it was still warm, warm enough for them to have been fooling around in the waves for a few hours. Dark eyes remained on the deep blue of the sky, watching as the color slowly bled darker, head pillowed on his hands. His hair was still a bit damp, curling around his forearms in dark, snaking strands.

This time of day was always his favorite, with the sun still beating down upon the earth, warming it gently but with the shadows of night creeping up around the edges, making everything softer. It was when the day's activities were winding to a close, the time when thoughts of lighting lamps began to surface. Always it would bring him back to a time, a time before he had experienced pain when he would come home from training, hair dripping sweat and his little brother badgering him as he followed Itachi like a shadow. It made him think of the kitchen in which he would sit while his mother cooked dinner, teaching Sasuke the complicate rules of shogi or reading at the table while his brother concentrated on his homework. And even as his heart longed for those days even still, it eased the darkness just a little bit.

He had tried teaching Deidara shogi but the blond had been abysmal, even after practice and with the Uchiha going easy on him. The other man had just laughed, claiming he was better at the blowing stuff up rather than strategizing the attack. It was then the dark haired man had learned the blond loved to draw. It shouldn't have surprised him, really, as Deidara used art in his explosions but it had taken him aback to realize just how good the blond really was. Though he didn't do it often, sometimes the other man would break out his little leather bound sketch book and settle down wherever they might have been staying, scratching away for hours. Turned out, the blond had already had quite the amount of drawings and Itachi had been shocked to find they were mostly of himself. When questioned, Deidara had just shrugged and offered the dark haired ninja his little lopsided smile.

"_What can I say, Uchiha? You're just too pretty a subject to pass up,"_ He had just snorted dryly at the pretty comment, as he was positive Deidara was "prettier" than himself but every time after that he when he had seen the blond pull out that book he was careful to subtly strike a few poses, often smirking at the pink flush that worked over the tawny cheekbones.

Speaking of his sketch book, he had noticed last time that it was getting towards the end. Perhaps he should dip into their considerable funds and get the blond a new one. A nice one, with a softer cover and thicker paper…

"What are you thinking about, un?" the light baritone broke into his thoughts easily and he breathed in the salty air deeply before lazily turning his head, eyeing the blond who was stretched out on his side next to the younger man, his chin propped in his palm with his elbow buried in the soft sand. It wasn't often that the Uchiha felt like this, relaxed enough that his body felt heavy and unwilling to move. Even in sleep he didn't relax this much. It wasn't that he was tired for he was as alert as always. He just was enjoying the sunlight seeping into his skin, warming him down to his bones, the waves crashing loudly a few feet away and looking into eyes bluer than the sky.

"Hmm?" the golden eyebrows drew down in a frown at his questioning hum, as if he had not heard the other man's question. Which wasn't true, he'd heard Deidara quiet clearly. He just decided it was too much of an effort to actually open his mouth and form words.

"I hate when you get like this, un. It's like trying to talk to a rock," knuckled rapped against his forehead none to gently as the blond leaned over, trying to catch his full attention, "I said, what are you thinking about? I can practically hear those wheels turning," Itachi smiled slightly at the imagery before turning his head back to stare at the sky.

"I was thinking about you," he said, deep voice lazy and there was a snort before the blond was leaning over him, moving into his line of vision so he could see the incredulous look in those deep, sapphire eyes, half hidden by a wild tangle of golden hair that brushed casually over pale skin.

"What for? I'm sitting right next to you, un," onyx eyes rolled in exasperation and then there was a loud yelp as he snatched the blond so the other man was sprawled over him, his weight comfortable and familiar. The man growled at him, snarling something about the damn Uchiha and his demon like speed and Itachi decided the best way to shut the other man up was to kiss him. Which is what he did, slowly, making it deep and long so that when they finally pulled apart, his blood sang with a familiar pleasant heat and the bright eyes had darkened as they looked down at him. The full lips now reddened slightly curled upwards and the blond shifted on top of him, straddling his hips while leaning his chin on hands he had folded on the Uchiha's chest, "You just wanted to shut me up, un," Itachi mirrored the other man's expression.

"Perhaps," he conceded, carding his fingers though golden hair that was drying a little stiffly from the salty water. Deidara leaned in to kiss his chin, eyes glittering behind the shadows of desire.

"That's not really fair," he breathed, breath ghosting over pale features before lips met softly again, the contact easy and light. He could feel the heat curling lazily within him was beginning to head in a certain direction, fueled sharply when the blond sighed into their kiss, opening his mouth and letting Itachi to sink into that wet heat, the other man's tongue like velvet as it curled around his own. He tasted of salt and sunshine and honey and it was always so wonderfully good, every time. Slender hands fisted in raven colored hair and the dark haired shinobi lifted his hands, slipping them up around the bare torso, reveling in the feel of the blonde's bare skin. He wished he hadn't put his own shirt back on so he could feel the delicious glide of silky warmth against his own torso. It always felt so good, like he was touching smooth fire, the kiss turning into a forceful battle of fiery wills. And when Deidara rocked his hips forward, he caught his breath, hardening cock pulsing at the feel of a firm thigh dragging along his length, "hmm," the blond finally lifted his head, eyes glassy and lids heavy, glancing around at their surroundings before he dug his fingers deeper into the other man's hair. Hips ground against his own, revealing the other man was fully hard and he bit back a groan at the feeling, heat racing through him, pooling in his lower belly. "It's a good thing we're alone, un, because I don't think I can wait until we get back to the palace," and with those words, his entire body was on fire.

Itachi dragged the older man down for another heated kiss, heart catching with the familiar way the slender body covering his own felt as the man settled his full weight into him. Hands pulled on his hair gently so he was forced to tilt his head more, the angle deepening the contact. Tongues and wills battled for a moment and while he usually took control, it seemed the blond was putting up more of a fight today. Well, if that was what he wanted, he could go with that. Allowing the other man to invade his mouth, gasping at the slick muscle that found every last place to touch upon, he managed to maneuver his legs so his hips were no longer being straddled. Then using his superior reflexes, he flipped them over, swallowing the startled grunt the blond made as their positions switched. Blue eyes were shrewd when they broke apart for air.

"Here I was thinking that I was going to have to do all the work, un," Deidara said breathlessly and the dark haired shinobi couldn't help but smile. Using his newly acquired leverage, he rocked his hips forward, mirroring the other man's previous teasing and drank in the way the bright gaze flared at the sudden friction. Itachi shook his head, shifting his weight onto one hand so that he could run pale fingers over full lips swollen, following the sweet line of them before dipping into the wet heat. Another bolt of desire crashed over him as the blond lifted his head just enough to suck his fingers deep into his mouth, making Itachi shiver as a gentle pressure was added when the man sucked on them. Breath beginning to come short, he shrugged easily, trying to remain unaffected. He always did and it never worked.

"Perhaps next time," he murmured, pulling his hand free and trailing it down to circle around one of the blonde's nipples, taking in every beautiful reaction as the other man gasped, arching into it. The motion brought their groins into contact once again and he fell forward, bracing himself on either side of the blonde's head as the steady throb of heat pulsed through him. Tan, slender fingers tugged at his shirt was they continued their gentle rocking motion, trying to free him from the concealing material. Every moment he was not connected with the other man made him ache all the more, fire burning hot.

As soon as he was free of his shirt, he found the closest patch of golden skin to taste, using one had to tip the blonde's head back to he could tease every last little elegant dip with tongue and teeth. There were a few spots, like just behind Deidara's ears, that would have the man bucking into him, his little needy sounds like gentle strokes to the younger man's erection. It was always like this, this pounding fire that melted his icy control. This was the only time when the racing of his heart and subtle shaking of his hands was acceptable; only when he was with this man, only like this. Another grind of their hips had them both groaning and he needed, wanted in such a way that always left him wondering if he would die if he couldn't complete this moment he had right here.

"Itachi…" the way the blond whispered his name had bolts of electricity flooding his nerves, sucking harshly on the nipple he had his lips wrapped around before sitting back up. Dark eyes regarded the heated expression on the other man's face, the flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, wanting to hear his name spoken again, in that tone with that expression. The way the older man was breathing meant he was already experiencing that tightening in the pit of his stomach that meant impeding completion. Itachi himself was already at that point. It didn't usually happen this fast for either of them anymore but when it did, it was always the best.

Leaning down he caught the blond up in another kiss, the movement of their hips as they rocked in time with the waves still crashing in the back ground bringing them ever closer to that bright, terrifying end. There was no stilling the sounds he had begun to make, eyes shut tight against the swirl of pleasure, the pressing heat of the sun nothing compared to this bright fire of passion. And finally, when he could take no more, he pulled away, forcing his movements to halt. The sudden lack of friction nearly stole his breath and Deidara whined under him, canting his hips in hopes of finding it again. His name was said again, this time in desperation and he forced his eyes open, forced himself to focus past the bright sunlight and see the wanting expression on his lover's face. The air here must have been lacking because once again he was unable to find where his breath had gone to.

"Kami…p-please…" another loud groan as the golden head tossed against the sand, strong fingers digging into the skin at his waist. Itachi took one steadying breath, then another before leaning down once again, bushing several soft kisses over strong cheek bones and fluttering eyelids, the light eyelashes like silk against his lips.

"Deidara," and he loved the look in the sapphire eyes when they opened to look at him, the adoration there, the desire but most of all the absolute lack of fear or rejection in all that swirling color. Pale, slender fingers twisted into locks of purest gold and his lips brushed against tawny skin when he spoke, "I'm going to ride you…" the beautiful moan was all the answer he needed.

Unsteady fingers worked on their remaining clothes and they were both so far gone already that even if a whole crowd of people had come onto the beach right then, he doubted he would be able to stop. Perhaps it was that added thrill of getting caught that had the adrenaline surging extra bright, the possibility of someone seeing them loving each other making his heart beat that much faster. All he knew was the warm air washing over his bare, heated skin as he worked his pants down over his thighs, not caring when the material caught on one of his ankles. He was throbbing, the need to feel the other man inside of him almost painful. The blond had already freed himself from his own pants, engorged cock flushed and dripping onto his golden stomach. Itachi nearly groaned at the sight, feeling curiously empty and he knew that void wouldn't be satisfied until he was filled. Normally he wasn't the one to bottom but sometimes, like now, it was imperative. Blue seared him when Deidara took one of the dark haired man's hands and lifted it to his lips.

"Prepare yourself," the blond demanded once each slender digit was carefully slicked with saliva. The Uchiha shivered at the fire behind the order, liking the feeling of sharing the control with his lover before leaning back, spreading his legs wider so the blond could see everything he was about to do to himself, keeping his eyes locked on Deidara's. Supporting himself on the blonde's raised knees, he wrapped his hand around his leg and circled a slick finger over the sensitive skin around his entrance, stomach tightening in pleasure. He kept his dark gaze on the blonde's face, mouth drying at the lust in the darkened blue eyes as they watched hungrily when his first finger breached the tight ring of muscles.

There was a slight sting but he worked past it, biting his lip at the feeling of his own finger stroking the hot, velvety walls. Another finger added with a little more pain but it was easily ignored so that soon he was grinding his hips into his hand, stretching away the tightness. Only once he had three fingers inside of himself did he hunt for the little nub that would bring waves of bright fire, taking away the last uncomfortable twinges. A sharp hiss escaped through his teeth and his head fell forward, pleasure crackling along his veins. He always forgot just how good that could feel, normally being the one to give the pleasure rather than take it. A few more strokes and it would be all over but he couldn't help it, indulging in the sparkling fire as he continued to work his hand, throwing his head back with a groan.

Then hands were on his hips, stilling their movements and if he had been the type to do so, he would have voiced his disappointment. But the way the other man's eyes seemed to be trying to devour him stilled any protest and he let his hand slid free with a wince. Deidara licked his lips, face flushed a dark pink and for some reason, the Uchiha couldn't seem to catch his breath again.

"Damn, Itachi…" and the dark haired man knew what he meant. He had never seen the blond so hard before, to the point where he was sure if he had kept going, the man would have come prematurely. Swallowing thickly, he allowed himself to be positioned, letting the strong hands on his hips guide him. Kami, he _ached_ for it, so much so that he had to grit his teeth against his orgasm when the blunt tip of the older man's cock pressed to his entrance, slick with pre cum and so hot against his skin. Splaying one hand against the tawny chest, right above where the blonde's heart beat a frantic tattoo, he eased himself down the thick erection, groaning at the feeling of _finally_ being filled.

"Ngh, fuck, yeah," Deidara sighed, closing his eyes when Itachi was seated completely. Even with the bright sting, his need only flared that much hotter. He couldn't even keep his eyes focused because that pulsing heat was clenched in the tightness of his body. His world was narrowed to that single connection, that sweet, aching completeness, the pounding thud of the blonde's heartbeat under his palm making it that much more real. Then those warm hands were squeezing him, bringing him back to reality and when he opened his eyes again, he nearly lost it with the expression he found on the older man's face. It was desperation, a stark, primal need, "I need…please, I gotta move…" he rolled his hips, watching the way the blue eyes disappeared again behind heavy lids, only a sliver of white when the color was lost somewhere in the back of the man's skull.

"Yes…" he hissed, flexing his thighs as he lifted himself up a bit before dropping back down. The movement drew a satisfied groan from the blond so Itachi did it again and again, once again succumbing to the heat curling in his groin. He could feel his release shimmering at the back of his consciousness and he might have been ashamed at his complete lack of control except it just felt too good for him to really care. Besides, the way the blond was snapping his hips upwards to meet every one of the Uchiha's thrusts, sharp cries making the sound of the ocean seem distant, he knew it would be over pretty fast. The sand under them shifted with each of their movements, clinging to skin dampened with salty sweat.

"Fuck, baby," the sound of the sex roughened voice went straight to the already tightening coil in his stomach, burning under his skin. Deidara only called him that when they were making love and he'd come from just that many times before. As it was, he was just barely holding himself back, wanting to come from the feel of the other man coating his insides with his release.

An angle adjustment of the way their hips were connecting and he threw his head back at the blaze of white, molten heat, soft cry lost in the sound of crashing waves. Harder, more and fingernails dug into pale skin even as he raked his own down the golden chest, unable to catch his breath, to ease the burn of his racing heart, to hold back his voice every time his prostate was slammed into. In those last couple of moments, he opened his eyes, focusing past the haze of pleasure to find the blue gaze fixed on his face. Moaning his lover's name, he leaned forward, the change in position bringing even more fiery pleasure, capturing the blond in a deep, searching kiss. And as he kissed Deidara, he clamped down on the man buried in him, slamming down his hips as hard as he could to bring him as deep as he possibly could.

The blond tore his mouth away as he screamed, arching up into Itachi's heat and the dark haired man shuddered at the feel of the sticky warmth filling him, splashing against his prostate. At the feeling of the other man's cock releasing inside of him, he finally gave into the tightening coil of heat, body bowing as he let go. Normally he was relatively quiet throughout the entire session but this time his own cry painted the oncoming evening, echoing his lover's, shuddering through the blinding waves of pleasure as they ripped through him.

Then, as he slumped forward, shaking and weak with the force of the aftershocks, his whispered those three little words into a fall of thick blond hair, just like he always did.

There were a few moments of incoherence as he lay on top of the blond, feeling warm hands running over his damp skin, gently soothing, the touches returning the meaning of those words. Their heartbeats steadied slowly as the haze that had fallen over him lifted away. He turned his head to press his lips against the shell of the blonde's ear, pale fingers playing with golden strands of hair darkened with sweat. Their connection was too warm, skin sticky and sensitive with the lingering tingles of completion but he couldn't bear to pull away just yet. There was a solid kind of peace listening to Deidara just breathing, feeling the rise and fall of the strong chest he lay on top of, of the hissing waves behind them, of the undisturbed calls of the birds that had been their only witnesses. It was then he realized that it would be a shame to leave such a place permanently.

Moving slowly, he lifted himself up, catching the sated look in eyes the color of the clearest skies before his mouth found the blonde's, the full lips warm and soft under his own. It was slow, nothing more complicated than the need to kiss, to taste, to dip into the essence that was Deidara and memorize it all over again. The little smile that curled against those lips when he pulled away was the best part of all. With a grunt, he pulled off of the other man, curling into his side. Itachi didn't really need physical contact after sex, though he supposed he didn't mind very much yet the blond loved being able to hold the Uchiha, usually snuggling up against the older man for the remainder of the time, either until they started again or fell asleep. But this time he pressed into the older man's warmth, breathing in the salt and sunlight on the tanned skin. The silence was long but comfortable as they had become accustomed to each other, not always needing words to know what the other was feeling. Again he was struck by the feeling of contentment, something he didn't experience often. It made him think of that morning, and the hope that had been offered to him, to them both.

"What would you say to calling someplace home again?" his voice broke the peaceful ease that had settled over them, startling his companion and he could tell the bright eyes were staring at the top of his head where he had settled it in the crook of the blonde's shoulder. A telling pause had him choking on a sudden flutter of anxiety, wondering if he should be worried over the man's reaction. Fingers threaded through raven colored hair and he could tell Deidara was thinking about what had prompted such a question.

"I have never really called any place home before. There was never a need to, un," the fingers stilled for a moment before moving again, this time slower than before. Itachi just waited, knowing there was more, watching a large grey and white bird hopping across the sand a few feet away, "Does this have anything to do with this morning?" the blond had not asked again after that first time in the room about what the young Feudal Lord had spoken with Itachi about but the dark haired man knew it had been bugging the blond for a while.

"It does," he answered softly, long, pale fingers stroking the firm curve of one of the blonde's pectoral muscles. There was another pause and this time he could feel the tension as the other man thought.

"It…it sounds like it could be…" another pause and Itachi lifted his head, looked at the blond as he hesitated, bright eyes shadowed with doubt. They wouldn't meet his own onyx ones and he felt a pang at the pain the subject seemed to bring, "What's it like, having a home?" Time seemed to still at the forlorn question, like the older man had something once, a very long time ago but could not quite grasp the full emotion that was buried somewhere in his memories. Itachi ached for it because he _did_ remember what it had been like and it had been wonderful. But Deidara couldn't recall it at all and he wondered which was worse. For a moment he was at a loss, wondering how he could put the concept of home into words.

"It's…it's absolute contentment to be somewhere, where the world can't touch you and you never want to be anywhere else. It's your place, where you can be anyone you want…or nothing," he trailed off, remembering a time, as a child, when those words had been real. There had only ever been one other instance in which he felt like that and it was during times like these, alone with Deidara because while he was encircled in the blonde's arms, the rest of the world no longer existed. He was no longer a cold blooded killer, hunted, hated, forgotten. He wasn't a prodigy, a genius or an Uchiha. When he was like this, right here, with nothing more than the sunlight as clothing and pressing his nose into skin the color of honey, he was just Itachi. This was his home, his truth and no matter where he was, as long as he was with this man, he was home.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, un," the blond chuckled softly, giving the dark haired man still using his shoulder as a pillow a sideways glance. Itachi returned the smile with a softer one of his own, watching his own fingers brushing over his lover's skin. His heart skipped a beat as words came unbidden to his lips and for a moment he hesitated. There had been times before he had thought of telling the older man the depth of his feelings but besides the three words he always whispered, breathed, cried when he came, he never really made the truth of it concrete. But his hesitation was fleeting. Shifting, he curled closer around the strong, slim body still half under him and tucked his dark head under Deidara's chin.

"It's how I feel when I'm with you," he said softly, fingers finding an errant strand of golden hair caught by the breeze and watched as he wound it around one pale finger. The blond seemed to still, turning completely silent like he'd been carved from stone. Even his breathing seemed to cease. But under his firm, smooth skin, his pulse jumped, beating frantically with an emotion Itachi couldn't see. The hand that was curled around the Uchiha's waist tightened, blunt nails digging into his skin and he forced a wince off his face, ready to accept the other man's lack of response. But, true to form, Deidara once again surprised him.

"It took you long enough," the man finally grumbled. Dark eyes blinked in surprise. It wasn't like he never said anything. And the blond had never really put what he felt for the Uchiha into words before either. It was usually expressed mostly by actions but he supposed that was to be expected as his lover had always preferred to do rather than say, "I guess when you put it like that I suppose having a place of our own wouldn't be so bad. But how could we? We're criminals, un," Again he felt that pang, a subtle tightening in his chest where regret constricted his heart. It was his turn to tighten his grip, winding his arms around the other man's slim waist and pressing his nose into warm skin, breathing deeply. He could still taste salt and the warmth that was reminiscent of the sun that still beat down upon him. It was lower now, touching upon the horizon and if he tipped his head enough, he could see how the reddish light dyed the water a golden orange. He was glad for that, strangely happy it was not red. When the sun set that color, he was always reminded of blood and he had seen enough of that to last four life times.

"We are to be given sanctuary here, if we agree to work for Katsura-sama exclusively," there was a soft hum of acknowledgement that told him the blond was thinking over what he had said. Deidara was right; it would be nice to have a place that they could call home. But if it didn't come to that, than he knew that was okay too.

In the silence that followed, during which the sun slipped away to take its rest behind the bright line of the glittering horizon, he came to realize that there was something new between them, another connection that threaded them together; their hearts, their lives, their souls. Whatever would come, they both had something for which to live. Finally, Deidara's broken heart was completely pieced back together and Itachi no longer needed to hide away in his solitude. They needed each other to be complete but more than that, they needed each other to be.

Maybe they would accept the chance at starting over, at accepting a home, maybe they would find another place, some place far away where their names and faces were no so infamous. Or maybe they would just disappear. Whatever the choice, he had found the true meaning of freedom and finally, after so many years, it was within his grasp.

* * *

When they were summoned to Lord Katsura's quarters, they were wearing clothes similar to their old ones (kindly supplied by the palace servants), ready to travel, to compete the job that they had accepted. The treaty had been finished and the scroll sat on the small table at the young Feudal Lord's elbow. Jade eyes watched them enter, noting their calm expressions. They were expressions that held no evidence of decisions that had been made. And it was true, they still were not quite sure whether they wished to accept the request or not. It almost didn't matter to Itachi anymore. Certainly, it would not be the end of their traveling days. They were ninja, it was what they did; they were made to carry out missions for people that had employed them, no matter what the job might entail. He had no doubt staying here would amount to the same thing. Yet they would still have a place, their place, where they could be just themselves.

"Did you think any more on my proposal?" those bright green eyes held a spark of hope and Itachi was once again struck by just how young this boy was. For all his icy masks and important airs that surely came with his position, he was still just a kid, with worries far heavier than any teenager his age should have to contend with. But their decision could not be made for this reason. Besides, who knew if this child could make good his promises? Deidara bowed, his voice oddly void of expression and Itachi wondered if the blond had been watching him more than he realized.

"We did, un, thank you, but as of yet, we have not come up with an answer. We will deliver the treaty for you, as promised and by then we will have come up with a decision," there was a sigh as Deidara straightened and the Uchiha saw the young, dark haired man bow his head, long fall of hair half hiding his disappointed smile.

"Very well. Then good luck. I hope to see you both again very soon," Itachi accepted the scroll as it was handed to him, tucking it safely away in his pack and he caught the appraising look once more before they were both bowing again, getting ready to take their leave. They were at the door when the younger man spoke softly behind them, his words taking the Uchiha by surprise, "Maybe if you come back, you can teach me how to be a shinobi too," Black eye widened in alarm, meeting the bright blue of his companion.

Deidara just threw his head back and laughed…

* * *

-The Decision-

The stars were very bright as they glittering in the velvety back drop of the night sky, voices quiet in the stillness. It had already started to get cold at night, colors touching upon the leaves of the trees and it seemed winter was eager to wrap its arms around the world again. He had wished for a few more weeks of warmth but the cold season seemed to be greedy like that. Their trip to Suna had only taken a few days and it had been a bit tricky delivering the scroll without revealing their identities. What was worse was there had been a diplomatic envoy there from Konoha and avoiding them had set his nerves on edge. His time in the village in the Land of Fire seemed so distant now, so long ago and buried deep in the past. There was no place there for him anymore, even if his truth was discovered and his name was cleared.

They had continued North after the negotiations had been completed. The new Kasekage seemed a sensible and reasonable young man, with his lack of expression and deep red hair. Itachi liked him immediately, especially after seeing the dedication of the people that surrounded the younger man. It reminded him of someone they had recently met, eyes the same color jade but with hair and skin of deepest chocolate...

"_Under the still moon/In the gentle silver light/ When the day was so far away/ You held my hand…you asked me to stay_…" the strong, husky baritone broke through the silence in the aching tones of a song the blond had learned while they were in a small village outside of Suna. Dark eyes flickered to his companion who was sitting perched on the cold ground, arms wrapped around his knees and staring into the sky, face shadowed by the night. It was one of the saddest songs Itachi had ever heard and he was a bit surprised the blond had bothered to learn it as he was usually more interested in the happier, more upbeat songs. But he could hear the longing in the other man's voice as the feeling was swept away in misty clouds of warm breath, "_That night/ Under that cruel light/ I found my heart again/ And took your hand…I wanted to say yes…But when the morning broke/ When silver turned to gold/ When I called your name/ There would be no answer…Because it was you who could not stay…Because you had gone away_…" Itachi frowned as the last note died away.

"I really hate that song," he growled, breaking the blond out of whatever reverie he seemed to be lost in and his companion laughed softly at his abrupt tone. It was the first time the Uchiha ever really said anything about the other man's singing but he couldn't bear to hear him sing more of it with that look on his face.

"Would you have me sing something else, un? A love ballad, perhaps?" he couldn't see the teasing smile from where he sat but he could hear it in his lover's voice and it made him feel just a little better.

"If you wish. Just not that one," his deep voice seemed out of place after the silvery tones of the blonde's singing but Deidara didn't seem to notice. He just laughed and tipped his head back again, shadowed eyes on the sky again.

"I've been thinking, un…" Itachi blinked, his full attention caught. He knew that tone, the one when the blond had figured something out but wasn't sure his dark haired companion would agree, "I don't think it would be so terrible to accept Yuu's proposal," the dark haired man blinked again, staring at his companion. He had told the entire story of his meeting with the young Feudal Lord to Deidara a few days ago and ever since then, the older man had been a little subdued, learning that song and keeping his eyes on the sky. He wasn't usually someone to brood; that was the Uchiha's job, or so he had been told. The younger man just wished the blond had bothered to say something to him before this.

"No, it wouldn't," and that was all.

When they curled up together to finally get some sleep, Itachi wrapped his arms around the blond, the scent of sunshine and honey that swirled around him like another comforting embrace reminded him of crashing waves, of impossible golden light and of finally understanding what it meant to be free.

The next morning they changed directions and headed south, headed home…

~Owari~

**To be continued in Moonlight…**

**So, I'm not sure if I spelled shogi right . probably not...eep. And like I said, pretty much a fluffy excuse to give Itachi and Deidara a sex scene on a beach teehee *waggles eyebrows*. Please, reveiws are much loved! ;D...  
p.s., sorry for any mistakes! Not beta'd...  
**


End file.
